


He said, "Shut up and kill with me."

by booksandanime



Category: ANSATSU KYOUSHITSU, Assassination Classroom
Genre: Assassination attempts, Dancing, Karma juggling plates on his head, Multi, Nagisa in a suit (SOON), practice, sly Karma, smooth nagisa, what else is there to say
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksandanime/pseuds/booksandanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cold weather, and what better way to keep warm than to learn a new assassination technique?<br/>Everyone, your next task is to learn how to dance.</p><p>("Karma, stop juggling plates on your head!"/ "Okajima, stop jumping around!"/ "Nagisa, you stood up for Karma?"/ "Nagisa is too nice." / "He's nice to everyone!" / "Are you jealous, Karma?" / "Not really! I just want to kill you right now!" / "Eep! I'm sorry!" "Karma-kun, it's fine." / "If you say so, Nagisa-kun!" )</p>
            </blockquote>





	He said, "Shut up and kill with me."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nicocoberru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicocoberru/gifts), [garbage-chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=garbage-chan), [stella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stella/gifts), [Liyu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Liyu).



> This happens after the drama festival (Chapter 127) and before Kayano has tentacles (Chapter 128).  
> A big thank you to everyone who commented on my first fanfic for Nagisa and Karma!! You guys were really sweet and supportive! Here's the second fic that I promised!! =D 
> 
> (Anon, help! I can't find your name so I can't include you with this work! *flails arms* \\\\\\\\\\(OnO)//// )  
> You can learn more about dance here:  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dance
> 
> Notes:  
> 1\. Nagisa and Karma haven't fought yet, so they're still using "-kun." Don't worry, I'll make them drop it soon. (OnO)\
> 
> (Because today is a special day, I've written Karmagisa. X3)

It was supposed to be just another regular day in Class E, with assassination attempts, and Mach 20 lessons. But nothing was ever easy with Koro-sensei, and today was no exception.  
"So, class. As it has been very cold lately, I suggest that we hold an assassination attempt indoors. The teachers have approved of this plan, and Irina-sensei has an idea that she wants to share with you today." Koro-sensei starts.  
Everyone groans. Knowing her, they were sure it was going to be something either outlandish or scandalous. Maybe both.  
"Don't give me those groans, you brats should just be grateful I want to help!" Said woman shouts.  
"But your lessons never really help?" Isogai says, exasperatedly.  
"You'd be surprised if my lessons come in handy someday. Especially this new one I'm going to teach you." Irina- sensei says, haughtily.  
"Oh yeah? What's that?" Maehara asks.  
Irina-sensei turns her back on them to write something on the board.  
"The art of dance." She announces.  
All of the boys groan, while the girls secretly think that it's better than the normal lessons Bitch-sensei gives.  
"If your target is someone famous, there is a good chance he or she will be hosting a party. You'll have to know how to dance with all your strength, and with all your mind. Your body language is important. This is also when you need your communication skills. When you can entrance someone with both your words and actions, then you'll be better assassins that before." She says, hands on hips.  
Everyone stares at her.   
"That was actually kind of inspiring." Nakamura says, surprised.  
"Yeah, I'm actually kind of hyped!" Okajima says, grinning.  
All around the room, people start talking animatedly. Irina-sensei sighs in relief.   
"Alright, listen up! We'll be holding training for a few days to see if you get the gist of this lesson.  You will all have partners and we'll practice the different forms of dance. Then, we'll have one day to rest, which you can use either to study, to practice at home, or to work on other assassination attempts. The next day, we'll hold a pretend assassination. The best dancers from the practices in each category will compete with each other. Then, once the winner is decided, that person will-" Irina-sensei says.  
"- have a chance to kill me. I've offered to let the winner kill one tentacle, and as a bonus, I won't move for a second after, and that second is up for anyone who wants to kill me. Even the teachers. Sound good?" Koro-sensei interrupts.  
Everyone was suddenly more interested.  
"Of course, assuming that you can actually kill me even though." Koro-sensei says, his face striped.   
The class was equal parts pissed and eager at that sentence.  
"Just watch." Karma says, smirking.  
"We'll show you." Terasaka growls.  
"Nurufufufu, I can't wait." Koro-sensei remarks.

And so began the newest assassination attempt.  
  
* * *  
First day:  
  
They were out in the field, facing Bitch-sensei. Karasuma-sensei and Koro-sensei were on the steps, watching.  
"Alright, first, we'll practice the basic moves in dance. Dance is a performance, it's an art. It has symbolic and aesthetic value. There are two main kinds of dances. Theatrical dance and participatory dance. Theatrical dance focuses more on the performance category. Ballet, and modern dances are included, while Indian, Chinese, and Japanese songs and dance dramas are other examples. On the other hand, participatory dance is done for only one purpose: Social interaction. It can also be used for exercise, but that's beside the point. You can either do a group dance or a solo dance, you can use electronic music or soft music. In short, it's all up to you. Since we only have a week for this, I've chosen to focus on participatory dance. Let me show you the basics, and we'll see how well you understand." Irina-sensei says.  
Class E nods. "Yes!"  
"So, first you stand still. Then you move your arms..." She starts.  
As the class started practicing, Koro-sensei noticed that someone was being quiet.  
"Oho, this is interesting." He says, grinning.  
Karasuma-sensei notices this. "What's wrong?"  
"Oh, I wouldn't say it was wrong really; in fact, it's quite the opposite." Koro-sensei says, musing.  
"Talking in riddles won't improve your image, damn octopus." Karasuma-sensei remarks.  
"Guh!" Koro-sensei says, sweating. "I wasn't trying to be cool! It was just the truth!"  
"Hmm." Karasuma-sensei says.  
"B-besides! You'll find out soon enough! At the end of the week to be exact!" Koro-sensei says, hurriedly.  
"...alright."  
  
And they leave it at that.  
As Koro-sensei gazes down at his students, he grins again.  
"Very interesting indeed."  
  
End of First Day:  
  
"I don't understand you Karma." Nagisa says, sighing.  
"Don't feel bad; no one does!" Karma says, grinning.  
"We just had that practice, and you were the best in all those twisty moves, aren't you supposed to be tired? Yet you're literally walking in circles around me." Nagisa says, smiling exasperatedly.  
"Aha, sorry." Karma says, smiling, and returning to walk beside Nagisa.  
"Don't be sorry, your flexibility is a great skill to have." Nagisa comments.  
"I doubt having the ability to twist myself into a pretzel  can help anyone. Maybe for pranks. I can pretend I'm choking or something." Karma says, grinning wickedly.  
Nagisa sighs fondly. "No one would believe you Karma. You're the smartest student, and also the strongest, who could ever twist you as bad as that?"  
"Well... maybe not physically." Karma says, nonchalantly.  
Nagisa blinks. "What?"  
"Nothing." Karma sings.  
  
They walk in silence for a while.  
"Hey Nagisa-kun." Karma says.  
"Mm?" Nagisa hums.  
"I take it from your comment about my flexibility that you're frustrated with your own ability?" Karma muses.  
"Not really." Nagisa says, but Karma can't tell that that isn't the whole truth.  
"Well, anyways. Want me to practice with you?" Karma offers.  
Nagisa stops walking. "What?"  
"Of course I'm after the chance to kill that damn octopus, but that would be an extra thing to do in my free time." Karma says, grinning.  
"But what about studying?" Nagisa persists.  
"What, you don't think I can get by without studying?" Karma teases.  
"I know that you put in a lot of effort, Karma-kun. I don't want to waste your time dedicated to doing your best." Nagisa says, worriedly.  
Karma blinks at him.  
"Also, don't worry. I still think you're cool." Nagisa says, laughing.  
Karma flushes. "You know I don't care about that."  
"Doesn't matter. It's true anyway." Nagisa says, smiling.  
Karma shrugs and doesn't look at him.  
  
When they walk for a few more miles, he speaks up again.   
"Well, Nagisa-kun. Why don't we study together after this week is over?" Karma says, smiling.  
It's a soft smile, and it reflects in his eyes.  
Nagisa nods, and smiles back. "Ok!"  
  
And they're relaxing around each other again.

* * *  
Second Day:  
  
"Alright, so I taught all of you the basics of dance movements. Today, we'll focus more on flexibility, so I'll have a general idea of your abilities. I expect everyone to do their best!" Irina-sensei announces.  
"Hai!" Everyone says.  
"First! Wrap your right leg slowly around your left, while leaning forward! You can't use your arms for balance!" She says.  
Half of the students wobble, half lean on others for balance, others end up jumping all over the place and knocking people over.   
Namely, Okajima.  
"Okajima! Stop jumping around right now!" Irina-sensei calls.  
"It's not my f-fault, sensei! I'm trying! Someone bound my left arm and legs together!" Okajima complains.  
"Karma! Did you do this?" Irina-sensei accuses.  
"What makes you say that, Bitch-sensei?" Karma asks, doing the stance while balancing plates on his head.  
"Who else would it be? Also, stop balancing plates on your head!" Irina-sensei shouts, annoyed.  
"Eh? Well, what if I balance them on my hands? Nothing wrong there, right?" Karma asks, grinning.  
Everyone just groans.   
  
By the time Okajima finally falls over from sheer exhaustion, everyone is tired. Kurahashi takes pity on him and unties him.   
"Alright, just one last exercise! This time, bend over and touch the ground without bending your knees. Then, stand up slowly, and do the reverse!" Bitch-sensei says.  
Everyone sighs, but does it anyway.  
This time it goes without mishap. Everyone can do it.  
Except one person.  
"Go on Terasaka, bend!" Muramatsu taunts.  
"Weren't you just telling us yesterday that practice was easy?" Yoshida calls.  
"I can do this. I'm better than Terasaka." Itona says.  
"Bending is the path of worship of the soul." Hazama says.  
"Agh, just shut up!" Terasaka growls.

Everyone laughs.  
  
 *  *  *  
End of Second Day:  
  
"Well that was intense." Nagisa remarks.  
"You think? I can barely feel my muscles!" Sugino complains.   
"It's all because of you Karma!" Maehara says, sighing.  
"Oh? Didn't you enjoy my little show earlier?" Karma asks, smirking.  
"You didn't go easy on Okajima at all." Isogai says, smiling slightly. "At least apologize tomorrow."  
"I'll try my best class rep!" Karma says, saluting.  
 Everyone sighs, but figures it's the best that they can get, so they just nod and accept it.  
  
"Well, I would have been worried if you didn't try anything bad throughout the week, so I guess I can rest easy now." Nagisa says, smiling exasperatedly.  
"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet, Nagisa-kun." Karma says, grinning.  
Everyone groans.  
"Karma!"  
  
* * *  
Third Day:  
  
"While yesterday was a bit hectic, I got a general analysis of your skills. Today won't be as stressful as yesterday, because I've heard from both Koro-sensei and Karasuma-sensei that you're quite good at this. Balance." Irina-sensei says.  
General consent from the group.  
"Well let's see! Don't think I'll go easy on you! Work hard and do your best!" Irina-sensei starts.  
"Yes!"   
  
A few minutes later, Irina-sensei nods. "Ok, so far, you guys are really good at this! All of you have got the hang of it! Nagisa, nice job balancing with your feet! Arms to your sides, that's it! Karma... stop hopping from side to side, you're not doing an assassination by being reckless!"   
Karma shrugs, and sticks his tongue out. "Oops."  
"Don't 'oops' me! Just stay still like everyone else!" Irina-sensei says, a vein throbbing in her temple.  
"Mm, nah, don't think so." Karma says, smirking.  
"Karma-" Irina-sensei begins.  
"Sensei, shouldn't you just let him be? Karma-kun doesn't look like it, but he is learning." Nagisa speaks up.  
Irina-sensei looks surprised. Everyone does.   
"Aww, I'm touched Nagisa-kun! Thanks!" Karma says, grinning.  
"Also, wouldn't it be faster if you let me have my way?" Karma adds.  
Everyone thinks about it for a second, then they shrug.  
"Makes sense."  
"Yup."  
"Works for me."  
  
"Seriously?? Damn brats, so ungrateful! I'll get you for this! Karma, stand still with one of your legs up, and tucked close to your chest, with your arms spread! Stay like that for the rest of the training session!" Irina-sensei says, pissed.  
Karma does as she says.  
"Thank you. Now, as I was saying- Karma, stop balancing those knives on your head and arms!" Irina-sensei shouts.  
"Oh? You're right. I forgot the one on my knee!" Karma says, and sure enough, another anti-sensei knife appears on top of his right knee.  
"... Fine. I don't care. Juggle for all I care!" Irina-sensei says.  
"But you do care." Everyone points out, exasperated.  
"Just shut up and continue balancing!" Irina-sensei barks out.  
Everyone sighs.   
Today might have been easier, but it's going to be even longer than yesterday. They think.  
  
* * *  
End of third day:  
  
"I can't believe you actually held your stance throughout the whole session. Wasn't Bitch-sensei asking too much from you?" Nagisa asks.  
"Nah, it was just a punishment. Plus, I had fun!" Karma says,grinning, his devil's horns and tail popping out again.  
"If you say so." Nagisa says, but smiles anyway.  
  
Just as they were walking, Nakamura runs by them.   
"Hey Nagisa! Nice job speaking up to Bitch-sensei like that!" She says, grinning.  
"I wasn't speaking up! I was just thinking!" Nagisa says, growing flustered.  
"Yeah, you were acting really amazing just then." Kayano says, joining them.  
"I- I wasn't!" Nagisa splutters.  
"Yeah, Nagisa-kun was especially dashing that time. Coming to my rescue and all that." Karma says, casually slinging an arm around Nagisa's shoulders.  
"Yeah, protecting you from the big bad bitch." Nakamura says, laughing.  
"I told you-" Nagisa starts, exasperatedly.  
"Thanks, by the way." Karma says, his mouth an inch from Nagisa's ear.  
Nagisa blinks. Heat creeps up his neck. "Sure."  
  
And Nakamura throws a wink at Karma, while Kayano smiles knowingly.   
Karma just grins and doesn't take his arm from around Nagisa's shoulders.   
  
* * *  
Fourth Day:  
  
"Alright, this is the day before your rest day. Come Saturday, you should all be at school at exactly 5:00 A.M. All good assassins must be prepared to party from dusk to dawn and vice versa. Today will be the day I assign your partners. These have been carefully assessed by me, Karasuma-sensei and that damn octopus. These are based on your talents and abilities, both from assassination and our week's worth of dance training. Just be warned, some people will have girl-girl pairings, and some will have boy-boy ones, but don't overreact if this is the cause. Compatability is also an important factor, so we also took your friendships into stride. So... listen up because i'm not going to say this again! The pairings are..." Irina-sensei said, pausing to check the list.  
  
"Yuma Isogai and Hiroto Maehara!"  
Everyone claps, and some have the courage to wolf whistle.   
The said people glance at each other and Maehara grins. "Well, this I can work with. I was worried I'd be paired with someone difficult."  
"Oh, so I'm not difficult?" Isogai challenges.  
"Hmm, challenging yes. Difficult, not so much." Maehara says, smirking>  
  
"Next pair! Tomohito Sugino and... Yukiko Kanzaki!"   
The boys cheer.  
Sugino practically stumbles over himself walking to Kanzaki.   
"I'm so glad I'm your partner! I'll be nice, I promise!" Sugino says, sweating.  
"Oh don't worry, I'm also glad that we're partners." Kanzaki says, smiling.  
  
"Next! Megu Kataoka and... Toka Yada!"  
Everyone grins. They know that Yada's had a crush on Kataoka for a while, and they whole heartedly support it.  
Kataoka walks over to Yada and takes her hand. "I hope you don't mind that we're partners." She says, seriously.  
"Not at all!" Yada says, smiling.  
  
"Next! Koki Mimura and Sosuke Sugaya!"  
Everyone's surprised and it's quiet for a while.  
"Isn't it obvious? They both have hidden talents! Sugaya has art, and Mimura... you were filming one of our assassination attempts once for Nagisa, right? So, video and audio production is your talent, right?" Karma says.  
Mimura nods shyly.   
"Woah, really?"  
"That's so cool!"  
"Wait, was that the one where we made that embarrassing video for Koro-sensei?"  
"Yeeks, you're not supposed to remember that!"  
"How could we forget, damn octopus?"  
"Ugh, I'm so embarrassed."  
  
Mimura glances at Sugaya, and the latter smiles. Mimura blinks, then smiles back.  
  
"Next pairing! Hinata Okano and Masyoshi Kimura!"  
"Ooh, the two fastest people in our class!"  
"They both excel in knife work too!"  
"Man, the pairings have been really spot on lately!"  
"I'm scared for mine.."  
"You should be scared, Okajima!"  
"That's not helpful!"  
  
Okano glances at Kimura and waves. Kimura grins and raises his hand in acknowledgement.  
  
"Next pairing! Taiga Okajima... (everyone waits with bated breath) and Hinano Kurahashi!"  
Okajima grins, and the girls pat Kurahashi softly on the back.  
"It's ok."  
"You're going to get through this."  
"You're a spot ahead of him in knife work anyway."  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"  
  
Everyone laughs.   
  
"Next! Ryoma Terasaka and Ritsu! But since Ritsu is a machine, Terasaka's pair will be... Horibe Itona!"  
"Strength and intelligence nice!"  
"OOh, the knight with only strength to brag about, and the prince who's really smart but quite dense!"  
"The hell did ya say, Karma?!"  
"I hope you don't mind, Ritsu?" Irina-sensei asks.  
"Not at all, sensei! As long as I can still participate in the assassination, it doesn't matter!" Ritsu says, smiling.  
"Of course!"   
  
"Next! Kirara Hazama and... Takuya Muramatsu!  
"The deadly markmanship pair nice!"  
"3rd among the girls, and 4th among the boys!"  
"Three and Four, perhaps?"  
".... That was so lame Okajima. "  
"HEY!"  
  
"Next! Yuzuki Fuwa and Kotaro Takebayashi!   
"Mystery oriented Fuwa-san and analytic Takebayashi-kun!"  
"Ooh, good luck Takebayashi!"  
"Shut up Okajima!"  
  
"Next! Manami Okuda and Kaede Kayano!"  
"Ooh! Another unexpected pairing!"  
"Science and... pudding?"  
"Hey, what about black and green?"  
"Okuyano!"  
"Feminine.. maple?"  
"Let's just sit with Okuyano!"  
  
"Next! Taisei Yoshida and... Sumire Hara!"  
"Um, sensei? I'm going to be one of the cooks on saturday, so I can't have a partner." Hara says, raising her hand.  
"Ooh, ok. Well then... Taisei Yoshida and-"  
"Um, actually sensei, I'm the one who's going to make the vehicles that'll bring everyone in at the party, so I, um, can't have a partner." Yoshida admits.  
"Oh fine! Let me see... wait. Anyone else want to say they have something to do?!" Irina-sensei asks, irritated.  
"Umm... nope."  
"Great! Now.."  
  
"Rio Nakamura-"  
"Sensei, may I be paired with Ritsu?" Nakamura asks.  
"You don't mind, Nakamura?" Irina-sensei asks.  
l"Not at all. I want to work on my marksmanship, actually, and I think I could learn a lot of things from Ritsu." Nakamura says, determinedly.  
"Well, if that's all right with you, Ritsu?"  
"Nothing would make me happier, sensei, than  helping out a fellow student!" Ritsu said, smiling.  
  
"Alright! Glad that's settled! Now... Ryunosoke Chiba and Rinka Hayami!"  
"Our two best snipers!"  
"Hey, I think I saw them out on a date once..?"  
"Geez, do you stalk them or something, Okajima?"  
"I do not! I just stumbled onto them! It wasn't my fault!"  
"... It was totally your fault."  
  
"Last pairing!"  
By now, everyone knew who it would be, but they pretended not to know.  
  
"This has actually been highly recommended by Koro-sensei, and both Karasuma-senei and myself have agreed that this is quite an interesting pairing... Akabane Karma and Shiota Nagisa!"   
"Woah, combat and assassination techniques combined!"  
"Crazy and calm!"  
"Badass and feminine!"  
"Nakamura!" Nagisa says, flushing.  
"Ehehe, sorry Nagisa!" Nakamura says, sticking her tongue out playfully.  
"Our insane knight and our beloved prince!"   
"... That wasn't so bad, Okajima!"  
"Why do you say that like you're surprised?!"  
  
Karma catches Nagisa's eye and grins. Nagisa smiles lightly in reply.  
  
"Alright, so that's it! Everyone, I want you all to go home and practice with your partners! On saturday, I expect to see results!" Irina-sensei says.  
"Yes, Bitch-sensei!"  
"... Brats!"  
  
*  * *  
End of fourth day:  
  
"Wow, those pairings kept me guessing!" Maehara says, stretching.  
"Partners, Maehara, not pairings." Isogai corrects, smiling slightly.  
"Same thing." Maehara says, sticking his tongue out playfully.  
"But, I knew you guys would be paired! Kurahashi owes me 100 yen!" Okajima says, grinning.  
And by "you guys", he means Karma and Nagisa.  
"Geez, you guys were placing bets on us?" Nagisa asks, exasperated.  
"Well of course! I did too!" Karma says, and he grins wickedly. "In fact, I got everyone's partners right! Everyone needs to pay me on Saturday!"  
Everyone groans.  
Nagisa, meanwhile, flushes.  
"Ooh, does that mean you even bet on you and Nagisa ending up as partners?" Maehara teases.  
"Of course. Wasn't it obvious?" Karma replies, but he's looking at Nagisa as he says this.  
Nagisa shrugs, still red. "Not really?"  
"Ahh, but admit it; you wanted us to be partners." Karma says, grinning.  
Nagisa honestly can't get any redder than this. "It would be nice to have my best friend as a partner, yeah."  
"Most best friends don't say that, especially if their best friend is a guy." Karma points out, and while his tone is teasing, his smile and eyes are soft.  
Nagisa's more startled by Karma's gentleness than by his words. "Well, admit it. We really aren't like most best friends."  
Karma blinks. Then he shrugs. "I guess so."  
But Nagisa can see the tell tale flush of red on Karma's neck, and he smiles.  
"Yeah. We really aren't." Maehara says, casually slinging an arm around Isogai.  
And they walk home like that, Karma walking in front, Nagisa catching up to him, Isogai and Maehara behind them, Maehara's arm still nestled around Isogai's shoulders... and Okajima at the back.  
  
"Guys! Don't leave me!" He whines.  
Nobody pays attention. (Nagisa throws a small smile at him, before being dragged forward by Karma.)  
"Oh, I see how it is. Well, I'll get you guys back for sure!" Okajima shouts.  
"You're too loud, Okajima, you're bothering everyone on the street." Karma says.  
"Damn everyone with a smart mouth and a best friend!" Okajima's last words are, before he runs toward his house, wailing all the way.  
  
Everyone stares at the dust trail Okajima leaves behind, and sighs.  
"Geez."  
"I heard that!"  
"That's why we said it out loud!"  
"Ugh, nobody appreciates me!"  
"Sorry Okajima!"  
"Besides Nagisa!"  
"Oy, Nagisa's nice to everyone."  
"Shut up Karma!"  
"Ooh, are you jealous?" Karma teases.  
"Nope. Are you?" Okajima counters.  
"Not really! I kind of want to kill you though!"  
"Eep! Nagisa, save me!"  
"Stop hiding behind Nagisa!" Maehara says.  
"Um, it's ok.."  
"Nagisa, shush. You're too kind."  
"Karma-kun, let's just leave."  
"Alright, Nagisa-kun."  
  
And they leave Okajima sulking, with Karma's hand on Nagisa's collar, making him face forward, and dangling like a puppy.  


**Author's Note:**

> (KARMA'S PUPPY. X3)
> 
> Um, about the pairings... in the official character book, (at least I think so), it has been said that Toka Yada either admires or loves Kataoka Megu.  
> Taiga Okajima and Hinano Kurahashi have been paired by Koro-sensei in the Test of Courage, and Kurahashi is ranked 3rd best in knifework, with Okajima in 4th place.  
> Takuya Muramatsu is ranked at 4th place among the boys, and Kirara Hazama is ranked at 3rd place.
> 
>  
> 
> Umm, about my Okuda and Kayano pairing... the things I do just to keep my OTP together, I'm sorry. =/  
> ( But hey! If Okuda fails in her potion making, Kayano would be the one to encourage her, because come on, let's face it. Kayano is very hardworking. THE TENTACLES)  
> Kaede means maple, and Kayano means tree, while Minami and Okuda are both feminine names.
> 
> Rio Nakamura and Ritsu... to be honest, I had quite a bit of trouble with this. First, I wondered whether Itona would be better suited with Ritsu or Terasaka, and then I wondered whether Ritsu should be included, and then I told myself that she had to be included, she's RITSU... and since Nakamura is the 3rd best on the girls' side at marksmanship, I figured she would be competitive, and ask Ritsu for help. Is it ok??
> 
> And that's it. I might add 1-2 more chapters, and I promise I'll make sure that every pairing makes sense. (PSST, NAGISA WILL BE IN A SUIT. AND MAYBE, VERY VERY BRIEFLY, A DRESS, COURTESY OF NAKAMURA. \\\\\\\\(OwO)////
> 
> That's it. I just typed this today, so I'll try to re-check any mistakes that I made tomorrow. Thank you! I hope you liked this so far! (O^O)\


End file.
